Balto: Acceptance
by Noblewriter
Summary: Third story in the series...fourth if you count the movie.(I do) this is about Balto's life between the first and second movie. It shall be full of wonderfulness...,so have fun reading it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...the beginning of a new story... Yay...Enjoy!(make sure you read the summary for the best understanding) **

Balto POV

I was standing on the porch with Jenna, the girl of my dreams, and everyone was clapping and cheering for me. It was the best feeling I have had in my whole life. Its not that I wanted this to happen, but it was just a result of my actions. I looked over to Jenna again and our eyes met. We both held a stare and didn't stop until the crowd started to thin out.

Since it was cold and late everyone headed back to their homes. While a few were still in the hospital with their children. Jenna then looks back at me and says "Common Balto let's go home it's late, and you must be exhausted." I didn't argue and I fallowed her. We got to her house and she said "You can come sleep with me tonight." I asked "Are you sure? Your owners won't mind?" She smiled lightly and said "I'm sure it's fine Balto. They probably will stay at the hospital tonight anyways."

Jenna turned around and started to walk to the shed on the side of the house. I followed suit, and watched her open the door with her paw. I allowed her to go first, and I closed the door behind us. I saw her walk over to her bed and lay down. I just plopped down on the floor. Jenna then said "Balto don't sleep on the floor, come sleep with me." I moved my head up and faced her and I asked "Are you sure?" She replied "Of course there is plenty of room." I smiled and walked over to her. Then I slowly layed down, making sure not to land on her.

Once we were both comfortable I passed out right away. My sleep was full of the memories of the home stretch. All the applause and cheers as I ran in. Then being escorted into the hospital, and seeing Rosy. Then Rosy saying "I'd be lost without you." Last but not least being with Jenna. The girl of my dreams.

The next morning I was awaken by the soft sound of paws clicking on wood. I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head to see Jenna just coming through the door. She said "Rise and shine sleepy head." I chuckled a bit and asked "How late is it?" Jenna replied "It's about mid day." I nod my head as I stretch my body. I then said "That was the best night of sleep I have had in a while." Jenna exclaimed "Good you will need it today. All the town wants to see you, and thank you."

I chuckled and then walked up to her. And asked "So what now?" She then replied with a question "Aren't you hungry?" Before the words could leave my mouth, my stomach growled. I gave an emabarresed smile, and Jenna giggled and said "I guess that's a yes. Follow me."

I followed her to the back of the shed where there was another door. This one was more sturdy, but had a handle. Jenna stood on her two back paws and pushed down on the handle with her two front paws. She then pushed forward a bit coming down and leaned into the half open door. I the quickly scampered in and she followed behind me.

I slowed down a bit so she could take the lead, since I didint know where to go and she did. We arrived at this area that filled my nose with the aroma of food. I asked "What is this place?" Jenna replied "This is the kitchen. Here the humans eat and cook food." Then she went to a bag and knocked it over, a bunch of brown balls fell out. I sniffed it and it smelled like food, so I tasted one. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either.

Jenna started eating, so then I continued. We both ate until the floor was clean, then Jenna moved the bag straight up. She asked "Are you full?" I replied "Yeah I'm stuffed." She smiled and then she walked up to me and nuzzled me, then I nuzzled her back. Jenna then looked at the door and asked "Are you ready to go outside?" I smiled a bit and said "Well I mean only if you are." She looked back at me and smiled. We both proceeded to the door we came in. Jenna repeated the same process as getting in, to get out.

Once we were both at the second door I pushed it open and allowed Jenna to go first. I followed behind her. We walked side by side, and we headed for the boiler room. A place I would usually never enter, but now it was different, now I was excepted by the greater of the population. I finally was able to belong.

On the way there many humans pointed to me and talked, and many dogs barked "thanks." Once we got to the boiler room, I opened the door for Jenna, but a random dog held the door for me. I said "Thanks" and the dog nodded his head. The room was packed, and I lost sight of Jenna. I began to get nervous, since I was never around so many dogs before. Plus they were all taking about me.

I then looked up and saw Kaltag, Nikki, and Star on the rack that was considered a second floor. They all motioned for me to go to them, so I did. Once I hopped up and stood next to them they all barked loud, causing everyone to go quite and all the attention averted to us. Kaltag whispered to me "The floor is all yours buddy."

I could feel butterflies in my stomach, as I began to notice I had to give a speech. I scanned the audience, and I found Jenna. She was looking at me and smiling, it refilled me with bravery and I began. "Hello my name is Balto, and I'd like to thank all you for being here. As all of you may know there was a horrible disease diphtheria going around the children. It was a horrible thing, and it was even worse knowing Jenna's owner Rosy was in the hospital. I knew I had to do something for these children, so I tried out for the medicine transport team. I won the race, but wasn't excepted on the team because of my heritage. A while later I heard the team was lost, and I took my chances and headed out in search of the lost team. I wouldn't have been able to get there alive, if it weren't for Jenna fending off the bear. The way back had a few obstacles, but with my amazing team we pulled through and made it back."

The speech wasn't that long, but it got my message across. When I finished I was rewarded with barks and a few howls. I stepped down from the second floor and walked through the crowd to Jenna. When I was close she said "Oh Balto you did great. I'm so proud of you." I gave her a smile and said "Thanks." Then we both headed for the exit. On the way out I got a lot of "thanks" and "your a hero" from the dogs who were still standing around.

When we were fifty yards from the boiler room I looked to Jenna and asked "Do you want to go on a walk?" She replied "Sure I'd love to." We both walked together with me always a step ahead. We talked about our first time meeting and how embarrassing it was...

* * *

Flashback(Narrator POV):

Balto was in the butcher shop, and was running out when he suddenly slammed hard into Jenna. This was seen by Steele and his gang, and Balto was backed up in the ally. Balto apologized and tried to show it was a an accident, but they wouldn't leave Balto alone until Jenna stepped in. Jenna stood up for Balto and it resulted in Steele and his gang to back off and leave Balto alone. Balto told Jenna sorry again and scampered off...

End Flashback

* * *

Balto POV

We finally arrived at the rock the was high up enough to give a full view of Nome. The town from this distance looked real small and peaceful. Which it kinda was...most of the time. Jenna then said "Balto there is something I have been meaning to ask you."

**Ha I'm a troll. Your all probably like Noble your a jerk for putting a cliffhanger on the first chapter...well I'm sorry, I really am...actually I'm not. Lol Anyways this is just a nice slow chapter to set you guys up. This is about to get heated. This is not a lemon, so for you horndogs I'm sorry. Oh and also Rising ain't done at this point yet. Mojo is making a part two for you guys, on the bonus chapters. So watch out for that. Okay that's it...I think, until next time!**


	2. Secret Place

**Hey last chapter I left you guys on a cliff, so I decided I'd be nice and not take my sweet ass time...okay maybe I did take my time. At least until this story was shoved off the front page. Lol Enjoy!**

Balto POV

I look at Jenna any my eyes meet here warm hazel eyes, just like the night on the hospital porch, in anticipation for what she was gonna ask. Jenna then says "Will you be my mate?" I feel a bomb of happiness go off in me; I smile and reply "I would love to!" Then I put my muzzle on top of her head, while she put her head into my chest, and we nuzzled each other for what seemed like a minute, but what actually was an hour.

I could not explain the feeling that consumed me. Neither did I ever expect to have such a feeling, nonetheless a mate such as Jenna. I was knocked out of my state of mind, when I heard Jenna's voice call to me. She said "Balto it's getting late. I think it would be best to head home, you can spend the night with me." I nodded my head and gave her a smile. She laughed and we walked to her owner's house.

Once we got to the shed on the side of the house, I opened the door for Jenna. And we went in together. I stayed a paw behind her allowing her body to press against mine and guide me to her bed, where we would both sleep. She laid down first, then I slowly followed.

Once we were settled down, her stomach being on my back, Jenna snuggled up into my fur. Which allowed me to feel her soft fluffy fur. I could also feel her heartbeat, it was subtle and relaxing. After a minute or two of rejoicing being with her, our hearts were beating at the same pace. Uniting our bodies in a constant rhythm.

I then felt the darkness of sleep come upon me, and I feel asleep, with no dream. Next thing I knew I was waking up. Jenna was still laying next to me, but she was awake. I said "Good morning." Jenna slowly sat up and yawned, she then replied "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I smiled and said "Best I have had in a long time. And you yourself?" Jenna smiled back at me and replied "Couldn't have been better. Your fur is so soft and warm." I then argued jokingly "Not as soft and warm as yours." Jenna laughed and then tackled me.

We played around for a while, just like we were pups. But we were interrupted by the door slamming open. We both turned our heads to came face to face with Steele. Steele scowled "I knew I smelled the half breed." I started to growl and got in a defensive stance. I then said "Steele this is not your place. LEAVE!" Steele chuckled and replied "This isn't your place either lobo." Upon hearing this Jenna butted in "Actually this is his place, Steele. Me and Balto are mates, now if you so kindly would. Leave."

Steele's smile was swept right off his face and he started to growl. I noticed the door had swung back, it was now in reach of my front right paw. So I put my paw on the door and slammed it hard on Steele. I then yelled to Jenna "fallow me."

I strategically jumped up onto a old dusty mahogany dresser and then onto a metal cabinate. I looked back and saw Jenna was only a step behind me. I heard another slam and Steele rushed into the shed. I then quickly helped Jenna onto the cabinet by pulling her up by the scruff with my teeth, I made sure not to hurt her, knowing my teeth were more sharp then she was used to. Once she was next to me, we both jumped out the window, that led to the roof.

We were now on the roof being chased by Steele. I motioned Jenna to fallow and I headed to the other side of the roof. And jumped to the next roof. I looked back in time to see Jenna softly land behind me. It made me smile to see that she was so capable, and I continued on. This time we both crossed a wooden plank between roofs.

We were on top of the bank's roof, and Steele was nowhere to be seen. I then asked Jenna "Where is Steele?" She was about to reply, when she was interrupted by Steele's voice "I'm right here mutt." I was about to turn and face him, but I was blind sided. And I flopped to the floor.

I heard Jenna yip and turned to see her get rammed into the ground by Steele. A flare went off inside me and I sprang to my feet. I then launched myself at Steele, taking both of us off the roof and into the ground. Steele cushioned my fall, so I was able to keep going with my attack. I bit down on his front left leg, until I heard a crunch and Steele howled. I backed off of him and waited for his next move. But it would be prolonged due to Jenna landing on top of him, resulting in a bark from Steele.

Jenna then nonchalantly walked over to me, just like nothing happened and we were on a date. Once Jenna was at my side, I calmed down seeing she was okay. No one else was around, so we decided to ditch the scene. Plus we didn't have to worry about Steele telling on us because no one knew he was still here, or wanted him here.

I looked to Jenna and asked "Are you okay?" She looked at me and said "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I replied "Yeah, I'm good...would you like to go for a walk?" She smiled and said "Of course, I'd love to." I smiled and said "I know a really special place." Jenna smiled and asked "Is it private?" I said "Yep...no one knows of it...well at least nobody alive knows of it but me, and soon to be you." Jenna smiled and we began our walk.

**Well this took longer then expected...I'm sorry. I hit some writers block. But next chapter is gonna be exciting ;). Might just have to change it to M...but that's if you guys want some lovey lovey stuff. Otherwise I'll keep it T and just have it very vague. So let me know along in your review...if you leave one. If not that's cool too. Either way I'm happy you read...well as long as your happy. If your enraged then sorry. Lol...okay wtf am I talking about? Sorry about the tangent. Anyways until next chapter!**


	3. The Big Event

**Okay so I have decided to please the T audience. I'm gonna keep this story T, but I am going to allow someone to make a separate story/chapter for the M scene if they so choose, which is probably doubtful. But if you do just let me know. ****Anyways enjoy!**

Balto POV

The walk was a bit more than a walk, it ended up being a trip. I never realized how long it took to get to this special place. At least Jenna wasn't complaining and we were able to spark up a few conversations. Jenna actually seemed to be really enjoying her self or she was enjoying me, I wasn't very sure.

I stopped and took a second to sniff the air. The scents made me crack a smile, and I said "Jenna we are really close." Jenna tilted her head and smiled a bit, she then said "Race you there." Before I could reply she was off. She didn't know where to go, so I knew I had to take the lead from her and guide her. I was able to catch her in no time, not that she is slow, but she isn't conditioned like I am.

I finally saw what I was looking for, I then started to slow down as did Jenna. Jenna asked "Where is the spot?" I smiled and said It's just behind that big boulder. It's a tight squeeze, but we can make it." Jenna smiled a bit seeing my confidence. She went first and I went second. We made it in with little trouble.

I heard Jenna gasp in amazement and I was prepared to see one of the best memories of my life. Once my eyes came in contact with the interior I gawked. The crystals reflected various colors from the rays of the sun that seeped in from holes in the rock. To add even more beauty was water that reflected everything like a mirror. And to add to that there was Jenna.

Jenna saw me walk right next to her and she said "Balto...this is...is...beautiful, this is like the broken glass, but ten times greater." I smiled and replied "Well I still think your a lot better than this." Jenna slowly turned her head and faced me, with a smile. She then tackled me playfully and snuggled me. She then started to softly nibble my ears, then down to my neck. This in the canine world is the show of affection or love.

I gladly returned the favor and rolled us both over, so she was on the ground and I was on top of her. I nibbled her on the neck and shoulders. Jenna started to giggle, which made me smile.

The next thing you know things start to get real...like serious. My normal rational mind fell over to instinct, as Jenna seduced me. But then she fell into instinct as well, and then it was all out of control. Not one inch of that cave was untouched by me and Jenna.

We ended up staying in the beautiful cave overnight. I woke up before Jenna and smiled remembering yesterday...probably the best day I have had in my entire life. Jenna was...is the best thing to happen to me, and now I might be the father of her pups.

But then there was the chance that the pups would be wolf like me, and then what? I just hoped that me and Jenna would be gifted with husky looking and acting pups. I shook my head and focused on the sleeping Jenna. She was so beautiful and just to add to that was everything around her. It was like she was radiating her beauty.

I heard some talking outside the cave, and I gently shook Jenna until she awoke. She whispered "Morning Balto...what's going on?" I whispered back "There are people outside the cave. I don't know who or what, but I have a bad feeling." Jenna then got to her feet and I then slowly padded to the hole that doubled as an exit and entrance for the hidden cave.

I stuck my head out a slight bit. I then quickly saw three wolves, all of which were male. They seemed to be a hunting unit for their pack. I then withdrew my head back into the cave and looked at Jenna. I said "Okay if we are going to make it out of here we are gonna have to do it by sprinting. You think your ready?" Jenna nodded her head and I faced forward and got in a low position, so I could propel myself into an all out sprint.

Jenna did the exact same thing to my left. I smiled and said "On the count of three. One...two...three!" Me and Jenna flew into a sprint and immediately the wolves were on our trial.

It probably would have been better to sneak past them, but there was no going back. I glanced behind me and saw the wolves gaining ground on me and Jenna. I then faced Jenna for a second to see how she was holding up. She seemed to be doing fine, but I didn't know how much longer she would last at this speed.

I decided it would be best to use the terrain to our advantage. Especially the tall birch, spruce, and hemlock trees. I was about to tell Jenna what to do, when I heard her yelp. I looked over to her and saw her on the floor.

Now it was gonna be a strategy game.

**I hope you all enjoyed. And I'm sorry I didn't write the M scene. I just couldn't pull myself to do it. But maybe someone will want to volunteer. Let's see.**


	4. Meeting the Pack

Balto POV

At this point there was no escape, unless I was able to use words to my advantage. The three wolves slowed down and surrounded me and Jenna. I took a quick look around and noticed these wolves meant business. If I were to mess up I would be dead meat and Jenna would be...heck if I know what these guys will do to her.

The biggest of the three wolves, which was all black and had very bright yellow eyes spoke, he said "Well isn't this misfortunate. A good date gone wrong. Funny thing is I can smell sex all over the both of you. If you didn't come out of the cave we would have found you by that nasty smell." The three wolves chuckled and I noticed Jenna tensing up.

I then decided on what to say and said "Okay look we are sorry, if I would have known we wouldn't have come on your territory." The small grey wolf then spoke, he smiled then said "Does it look like we want an apology? I think not. If you couldn't tell by now we are hunting for our pack...and well let's just say you'll make perfect food for our hungry members."

This pack of wolves seemed very hellish to fallow along the set of morals they seemed to be standing for. I would think that they are really desperate to have to eat us. I mean killing and eating are two different things. Out of disgust I said "Don't you have to take us to your pack Alpha? Me and my mate are both canines as are you, and not to mention I'm half wolf, I haven't ever heard of a pack that accepts killing of other canines for no reason. Only dismembered wolves kill for no reason."

I noticed an instant too late, that I just questioned their morals. Not something you want to do. The disgust I had, surfaced and may have just sabotaged my plan. Even Jenna gave me a look saying 'what did you just do.'

The black wolf scoffed and then started to growl, followed by him advancing towards me. Now he was inches from me, with a face describing anger. He then says "Okay...okay I see how you want to play. Boys let's take these two to pack Alpha." The other two wolves chuckle and pushed both me and Jenna to fallow the black wolf.

Jenna was walking on three legs, with her front right paw up by her body. So I asked her quietly "Are you okay?" Before she could reply I got a hard nip in my flank by the wolf that hasn't spoken yet, which was a mixture of black and grey but mainly black. I didn't look back because I had a feeling if I did I would regret it.

The black wolf looked back for a second and said "We are almost there." I gulped and felt bad for getting Jenna in a situation like this. This was probably her first time being so far from home. Also this was her first wolf experience, which isn't a very good one.

The black wolf wasn't joking about almost arriving because up ahead not to far was a bunch of caves, and wolves. I felt Jenna press up against me, and then I was able to feel her heart rate. It was very fast and strong, indicating that she was nervous. But that's not to say I was also nervous, but I had to stay strong for Jenna and maybe pull us out of this situation.

We stopped in front of the biggest cave, and the black wolf said "Stay right here. Try and escape and you'll die tired." Escaping was the last idea I had, since last time it didn't work, and now Jenna was hurt. Jenna sat back on her haunches, but I stayed an all four paws incase I needed to take a hit for her.

I heard paws hitting rock coming from the cave and I focused all attention to the two lupine figures emerging from the semi dark cave. The alpha wolf was a little more built then the black wolf from before that was walking next to him. I bowed in respect, and Jenna got onto her paws and did the same.

The wolves behind us that were keeping us from escaping easily didn't bow, and I immediately knew this was going to be a rough time. The alpha wolf didn't stop until he was a legs length away from both me and Jenna.

He then said "Hello my name is Ulric. What might your names be?" I then replied "My name is Balto and this..." Ulric cut me off and said "Let the lady speak for herself." Jenna then said "My name is Jenna."

Ulric started to circle Jenna and then he said "My, my aren't you a pearl. What are you doing with that low class mutt right next to you? Did he force you?" I could feel rage build up inside me. To my surprise Jenna didn't leave Ulric unanswered, she said "He truly cares about me, and he is handsome, cute, and has a heart of gold." Jenna's comments made me feel good, but that feeling was instantly washed away when Jenna was slapped across the face by Ulric.

I yelled "Why did you do that?" I stepped over the line by yelling, and now everyone was looking at me. Ulric managed to spread a grin across his face, and he then pushed Jenna over. But before he could make his next move I stood over her. Ulric tried to push me, but I put my center of gravity low and I didn't budge. Then Ulric got a running start, so I sidestepped and he flew into a group of bystanders.

Now Ulric was enraged, I had just now humiliated him in front of his whole pack. I knew I was in for it, to my demise I was right. Ulric said "Okay halfbreed, I'll cut you a deal. You and me fight to the death. If you win my pack will let you go, if I win your dead and I take your bitch." I was sure not gonna deny his request, but this was for all the marbles. So I said "Sounds good to me."

**Well if you haven't guessed next chapter will have a big fight scene. So be ready for that, other than that stay classy readers.**


End file.
